HS : Retardé
by EnfantTV - CFP
Summary: Sam se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard à son rendezvous…


**Retardé**

**Auteur :** EnfantTV

**E-mail :** chelseajoycewanadoo.fr

**Genre :** Romance, Drame

**Résumé: **Sam se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous…

**Note de l'auteur** : Une petite scène qui est partie d'un délire avec Thera ;)

Elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait être à l'heure à son rendez-vous. D'un seul coup, elle entendit un clic, comme si un objet était tombé à terre. Elle se stoppa dans son élan. Elle remarqua que son oreille était plus légère. Elle porta sa main à son lobe et sentit qu'elle avait perdue sa boucle. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il maintenant ? Elle ne devait pas être en retard. Pas à ce rendez-vous. Elle s'accroupit pour partir à la recherche de la boucle perdue. Mais rien n'était en vue dans le couloir. Elle avait du glisser sous une porte. La seule porte qui était présente dans ce couloir était celle d'une réserve informatique. Elle ouvrit la porte et appuya sur l'interrupteur mais aucune lumière ne s'alluma. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Seule la petite veilleuse éclairait la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle récupère sa boucle. Elle s'accroupit et tâtonna à terre pour essayer de mettre la main sur sa boucle d'oreille. Elle ne devrait pas être trop loin. La pièce n'était pas bien grande.

Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa boucle. Pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse ? Peut-être parce que ce rendez-vous la rendait nerveuse. Elle voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite mais on ne peut pas dire que cela est bien commencé.

A ce moment, elle sentit une présence. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et leva les yeux. Elle tomba sur le regarda étonné de Jack. Il se tenait près de la porte et regardait Sam, à quatre pattes. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Elle se redressa et se mit face à Jack.

**Jack : **Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer Carter ?

Elle sourit légèrement à la situation et elle avait aussi remarqué le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait son colonel.

**Sam** Ma boucle d'oreille est tombée et j'essayais de la retrouver !

**Jack : **Dans cette réserve ?

**Sam** J'étais dans le couloir lorsque je l'ai perdu. Elle a du glisser sous la porte !

Jack regardait toujours fixement Sam avec un air amusé. Sam détourna le regard et se remit à la recherche de sa boucle. Avec cet éclairage, elle ne voyait vraiment rien. Elle s'accroupit de nouveau. Jack s'approcha et vint s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il remarqua la tenue civile que portait Sam.

**Jack : **Vous sortiez ?

Sam sourit de plus belle en repensant à la situation.

**Sam** Oui.

**Jack : **Un rendez-vous galant ?

Sam leva les yeux vers lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Elle ne répondit pas et continua à chercher.

**Jack : **Vous allez être en retard !

**Sam** (levant rapidement les yeux vers lui) A ce que je vois, vous sortiez vous aussi !... Ne vous mettez pas en retard pour moi !

**Jack : **Je ne suis pas si pressé que ça !... Par contre vous si, et vu comment vous êtes partit…

**Sam** Je suis désolé mais je n'y vois rien !

**Jack : **Votre cavalier va vous attendre !

**Sam** Et bien il attendra ! … Et si vous m'aidiez, au lieu de rester planter là !

Sam s'était levée face à lui. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire ça. Elle vit une étincelle dans les yeux de Jack. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**Jack : **Je ne crois pas que nous puissions tenir à deux là dedans ! A moins que nous nous serrions un peu !

Sam sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle avait laissé son esprit vagabonder en s'imaginant coller à son colonel.

A ce moment, dans le couloir, des militaires arrivèrent. Ils transportèrent d'énormes caisses. La porte ouverte allait les empêcher de passer. Un des soldat, ne voyant pas Jack derrière la porte, donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci se referma brutalement en poussant Jack à l'intérieur de la réserve. Les soldats passèrent leur chemin rapidement. Les caisses n'étaient pas légères.

Jack s'était retrouvé éjecté dans la petite réserve, tout contre Sam, les mains de Jack posées à côté de la jeune femme pour amortir le choc. Comme pour se protéger, Sam avait mis ses mains en avant. Elles avaient fini par se retrouver sur le torse de Jack. La pièce s'était soudain assombrit et il ne restait plus que la simple veilleuse.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Sam pouvait sentir le souffle de Jack sur elle. Un long frisson la parcourut. Jack avait son regard planter dans le sien. Sam n'osait pas bouger et de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas. La pièce était tout juste assez grande pour eux d'eux et Jack la tenait étroitement serré contre lui.

Silence. Jack resta là, à fixer Sam. Elle était magnifique et dieu qu'elle sentait bon. Il posa une de ses mains, se trouvant sur le mur, sur la hanche de Sam. Celle-ci baissa les yeux pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce contact puis elle releva les yeux tout doucement vers lui. Il rapprochait son visage lentement vers le sien.

**Jack : **(chuchotant) Je crois que vous n'allez pas être à l'heure à votre rendez-vous !

Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Sam. Il l'embrassa doucement et tendrement puis s'écarta légèrement pour planter à nouveau son regard dans celui de Sam. Celle-ci avait encore les yeux fermés comme pour apprécier encore le baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Jack. Il valait mieux pour tout les deux qu'ils sortent de cette réserve maintenant car elle ne savait combien de temps, elle allait pourvoir résister.

**Sam** Nous devrions sortir.

Jack sourit légèrement. Il aurait voulu rester des heures avec elle ici mais elle avait raison. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il la mette en retard pour son rendez-vous.

**Jack : **Oui… vous ne devez pas faire trop attendre votre cavalier !

**Sam** Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra.

Jack se détacha lentement de Sam puis se tourna vers la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir. Sam regrettait d'avoir demander à sortir mais il le fallait. Elle vit que Jack n'avait pas ouvert la porte.

**Sam** Mon colonel ?

Jack ne bougea pas et se retourna doucement vers elle. Elle le regarda pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il leva sa main droite dans laquelle se trouvait… la poignée de porte. Sam sourit légèrement.

**Sam** Vous ne sentez plus votre force mon colonel !

Jack lui rendit son sourire et se tourna pour essayer de remettre la poignée à sa place et d'ouvrir la porte. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais en vain. La poignée avait cassée. Sam regardait Jack s'énerver contre la poignée et contre cette porte qui lui résistait.

Un rire commença à s'emparer d'elle. Elle se retrouvait coincé dans cette réserve, le soir le plus important de sa vie, et en plus avec son colonel. Devait-elle prendre cela comme un signe ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le dos de Jack.

**Jack : **Je peux savoir ce que vous trouvez de si drôle ?

Sam laissa sa tête appuyer contre Jack et il se redressa légèrement. Elle se calma.

**Sam** La situation !

Jack souriait mais il voulait entendre la suite.

**Sam** J'attendais cette soirée avec impatience… depuis… très longtemps… je voulais que tout soit parfait… et voilà que je me retrouve coincé dans cette réserve avec vous.

Jack posa la poignée sur une des étagères qui les entouraient et se tourna lentement vers Sam. Celle-ci se redressa et se recula comme elle put. Une fois face à elle, Jack planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Son visage continuant toujours de se rapprocher.

**Jack : **Et vous regrettez ?

Sam le fixa un instant. Cet homme allait finir par la rendre folle. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et les laissa glisser pour remonter jusqu'à son cou. Elle fit les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient.

**Sam** (murmure) Pas le moins du monde !

Et elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. Elle voulut s'écarter mais Jack passa les mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui. Il était hors de question que cela s'arrête là. Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci plus intensément. Sam passa les mains dans les cheveux de Jack et se serra d'avantage contre lui. Les mains de Jack commencèrent à explorer le dos de Sam, les hanches puis elles s'imitèrent sous le haut de Sam pour rencontrer sa peau. Sam laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement.

Ils avaient approfondit le baiser et plus rien n'existait à cet instant, qu'eux. Ils avaient oublié la soirée, leurs rendez-vous et le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Siller apparut. Sam et Jack se lâchèrent. Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la lumière et voir qui venait de les interrompre.

**Siller : **Oh ! Je suis désolé… je… désolé !

Siller referma la porte. Sam éclata de rire tandis que Jack ferma les yeux en criant :

**Jack : **Siller !

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle aurait du être gêner mais non. Elle s'en fichait. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Siller tout gêné réapparut. Jack attrapa la poignée qu'il avait posé quelques minutes plutôt et la montra à Siller.

**Jack : **Vous ne comptiez pas nous laisser enfermer lieutenant !

**Siller : **C'est que j'ai cru que… enfin… (Voyant le regard de Jack) Non mon colonel !

Jack et Sam sortirent. En passant Jack mit la poignée dans la main de Siller.

**Jack : **Bien… et tâchez de réparer cette porte !

**Siller : **Oui mon colonel !

Siller n'avait pas réussit à lever les yeux et à affronter le regard de Jack ou de Sam. Il s'en alla sans lever les yeux. Jack le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Sam. Elle affichait toujours son sourire. Il la fixa. Il voulut faire un pas vers elle et la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras mais les caméras présentes dans le couloir l'en empêchèrent. Sam le remarqua. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui.

**Sam** Merci pour votre aide mon colonel !

Jack se contenta de laisser son regard dans le sien. Il lui sourit légèrement.

**Jack : **Ne faites pas plus attendre votre rendez-vous !

Elle lui sourit puis le contourna pour s'en aller. Jack resta de dos. Sam se retourna avant de partir.

**Sam** Ne soyez pas en retard !

Et elle s'en alla. Jack resta planté dans le couloir. Il regarda la porte fermée à côté de lui.

**Maison de Sam.**

La porte s'ouvrit et Sam apparut. Lorsqu'elle vit son invité, un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer puis elle ferma la porte. Jack se tourna vers elle.

**Sam** Vous êtes en retard !

Jack la fixa et lui sourit.

**Jack : **A qui la faute !

Sam lui rendit son sourire.

**Jack : **Si tu n'avais pas perdue cette boucle d'oreille, je n'aurai jamais été en retard !

**Sam** C'est toi qui as insisté pour m'aider à la chercher !

**Jack : **moi !

Sam sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

**Sam** Oui toi !

**Jack : **Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contre !

Sam et Jack ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres. Elle lui sourit. Jack mit la main dans sa poche puis la ressortit. Il la tendit vers Sam et l'ouvrit. Sa boucle d'oreille se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sam resta silencieuse. Ce qu'il venait de faire, la touchait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour elle, cela représentait énormément.


End file.
